¿Emergencia Amorosa? Francis, el Celestino al Rescate
by softlavender
Summary: Una fuerza mas allá de la que seamos capaces de comprender, le encomienda a nuestro francés favorito actuar como intermediario entre los diferentes países para que estos admitan o en su caso acepten los sentimientos que tienen el uno por el otro; si amigos Francia sera doctor corazón en esta inusual y cómica historia, porque ¿quien mas sabe de romance que la nación del amor?.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Emergencia Amorosa? Francis, el Celestino al Rescate**

**Hola nuevamente, primero que nada agradezco de todo corazón a las personas que leyeron mi primer fic, sus comentarios me animaron a publicar esta absurda historia en la cual aparecerán muchas parejas, por lo que verán tiene todos los toques de comedia romántica, en fin me quede sin palabras, lo único que puedo decir es gracias de nuevo y que este alocado fic sea de su agrado.**

**Advertencia: ****Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. Hay partes en donde se puede romper la "Cuarta Barrera o Cuarta Pared", quiere decir que el personaje puede interactuar con el narrador o espectador.**

**Disclaimer: ****Ni Hetalia, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran mente creativa de Hidekaz senpai. **

**La única la cual es de mi humilde cosecha es mi Oc de México: Ximena García Fernández. **

Era una pintoresca y relajante tarde parisina, digna de una portada de revista o de una postal vintage; la representación de la República Francesa o Francis Bonnefoy para los amigos contemplaba la encantadora vista de las calles francesas, desde lo alto de su elegante apartamento con una inseparable e infalible copa del mejor vino que sus tierras pudieran producir.

—Realmente soy una nación afortunada—pensaba con satisfacción el galo, mientras daba un sorbo a su copa—París es mundialmente conocida como la ciudad del Amour, mi comida es de las mejores si no es que la mejor, soy capital de la cultura y las artes, capital mundial de la moda, además soy todo un casanova y bien parecido…(y así continuo por casi diez minutos… hasta que llego a la conclusión de que…)

—SACRE BLEU, supero a Inglaterra en todos los aspectos.

Si eso pensaba nuestro héroe y protagonista de esta loca historia (aclaro de ESTA HISTORIA, ya que todos sabemos que América es el héroe), lo que el francés no sabía es que una fuerza sobrenatural, tenía planes para esta orgullosa nación, planes para un futuro cercano. Así con esas ideas en su cabeza Francis fue a recostarse, para tener una relajante siesta…

—Aclaremos solo es una siesta relajante, como dije anteriormente soy bien parecido. —interrumpió el "modesto" protagonista a la narradora (si, ya entendimos)

En fin el francés ya se encontraba en la etapa más profunda del sueño cuando una voz, fuera de este mundo lo despertó y una intensa luz cegadora lo aturdió.

—¡¿Quién osa despertar a la nación del Amour?!

—Yo, la manifestación de todo lo bueno y lo divino, creador de lo visible y lo invisible, dador de vida….

—Alto, alto, para tu discurso religioso, no serás aquel que de casualidad se le manifestó a Hungría y provoco que Estonia fuese a ese lugar con el que todos los hombres soñamos con ir en algún momento.

—Así es, ahora que ya tienes pruebas de mi divinidad, escucharas la misión que te encomendare…

—¿Qué me obliga a obedecerte?, ¿Qué obtendría yo a cambio?

—La satisfacción de ayudar al prójimo y obrar como un buen samaritano.

—No me interesa, no hay nada que puedas decir o hacer para que haga lo que sea que tú quieras.

—¿no lo harás por las buenas? yo creo que un buen escarmiento, te ayudara a que accedas.

Entonces todo volvió a la normalidad, Francis se encontraba de nuevo en su habitación, no había nada fuera de lo común solamente se hallaba empapado en sudor, con el pulso y la respiración ligeramente acelerados.

—Todo está bien, solo fue una extraña pesadilla, —pensaba tratando de regular su respiración.

—Bah, nada que no solucione salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, —dijo el rubio con entusiasmo mientras tomaba su abrigo y salía del apartamento.

Ya era de noche cuando Francia salió de su apartamento, era una noche fresca y llena de luz, pasaría por una tienda de comestibles a comprar lo necesario para preparar una exquisita cena al estilo parisiense, de un momento a otro se percató que los transeúntes volteaban a verlo extrañados, no eran las típicas miradas de admiración, estas en cambio mostraban sorpresa hasta desagrado.

—¿Pero qué le pasa ahora a todo el mundo? —se preguntó el francés desconcertado, mientras entraba a la tienda.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del establecimiento, escogiendo los ingredientes, por alguna extraña razón había metido al carrito un paquete de té Early Gray y un frasco de Marmite, cuando se dio cuenta de aquella acción, no pudo evitar exclamar.

—¿Qué diablos hago con este menjurje, insulto a todo buen gusto y al buen comer?, — solo Inglaterra era capaz de digerir ese insulto a los sentidos.

—¿Todo bien señor Bonnefoy? —pregunto preocupado el señor Leblanc dueño del local, un hombre de edad madura y rostro afable.

— ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo señor Leblanc?

—Bueno, se ve bastante cambiado, no parece ser usted señor Bonnefoy.

Francis no entendía a qué se refería el señor Leblanc, hasta que este le condujo al fondo de la tienda, donde le llevo a un aparador reflejante, Francia no estaba preparado para lo que le mostraría el espejo, fue tal su sorpresa que no pudo más que lanzar un grito de horror.

—MI CABELLO, MI HERMOSO Y LUSTROSO CABELLO, ¿Qué le ha sucedido? —pero para desgracia del francés su cabello que ya no eran esas magnificas ondas con brillo natural y movimiento, si no que ahora era una mata rebelde, los mechones apuntaban a todas direcciones, no era lo único que había cambiado sino que también habían aparecido….

—SACRE BLEU, también tengo las cejas de Inglaterra. —era más de lo que el galo podía soportar, así que salió huyendo del local ante la mirada atónita de los demás clientes. Inmediatamente que llego a su casa llamo al responsable de ese sacrilegio.

—Good Night, Its England, Do you need something?

—NO TE HAGAS EL DESENTENDIDO INGLATERRA Y RETIRAME ESTE MALEFICIO.

—Ah con que eres tu francés degenerado, ¿Qué quieres ahora?

—No finjas demencia y retira de una vez por todas, esta maldición.

—Escucha aunque adoro humillarte y hacer tu vida miserable, no sé de qué demonios estás hablando, he pasado toda la tarde cuidando de Sealand ya que Finlandia y Suecia tuvieron una reunión con el resto de los nórdicos.

Francia estaba muy ocupado lamentándose, —¿Qué voy hacer ahora?, soy tan feo y desagradable como tú.

Inglaterra estaba más que fastidiado en escuchar tantas tonterías en una fracción tan corta de tiempo que colgó el teléfono ofendido.

—Estúpido Francis—murmuro enfadado el británico, inmediatamente soltó un suspiro cansino y volvió al comedor donde se encontraba la traviesa micronación.

—Termínate tus scoones y tu té Peter que se hace tarde, y tienes que dormir.

—Hubiera preferido que mamá y papá me dejaran con América y México, ellos si son divertidos.

—¿Qué tienen de genial ese malagradecido emancipado y la hermana de Spain?

El niño respondió entusiasmado—América ordena pizza y jugamos videojuegos, y si México está en su casa ella me cuenta historias muy bonitas para dormir.

—Ya veo—respondió apesadumbrado Inglaterra a pesar de que Sealand le provocaba dolores de cabeza el simple hecho de que considerara a América como un mejor hermano mayor lo desanimaba un poco, de México no le extrañaba había heredado ese talento natural que España tenía para con los niños, y la prueba más contundente es que la mexicana era de las escasas personas que podía lidiar con el infantil carácter del estadounidense.

—Aunque últimamente hermanito América, hizo enojar a hermanita México y llevan días sin hablarse. —dijo con tristeza Sealand.

—Así que Alfred y Ximena también tienen sus problemas, bueno es cosa de ellos—Arthur recordó perfectamente que Alfred le prohibía tajantemente intervenir en sus asuntos y más en los que estuviera involucrada México.

—Okey see you, old guy—comento Sealand parándose de la silla y abandonando la estancia.

—DEJA DE COPIARLE LAS MALAS MAÑAS A AMÉRICA—reprendió Inglaterra al niño que ya se había echado a correr.

Mientras tanto unos kilómetros más allá, Francis se encontraba en posición fetal, no concebía su inesperado e indeseado cambio de imagen.

—Maldito Inglaterra, sé que él está detrás de todo este embrollo, oh mi Dios que voy a hacer no puedo salir viéndome así.

—¿Estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por volver a ser el de antes? —pregunto una voz.

—¿Quién anda ahí?

—Yo, la manifestación de todo lo bueno y lo divino, creador de lo visible y lo invisible, dador de vida….

—Si, si, si ya capte el concepto. —Interrumpió con fastidio el francés—¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Sé que eres conocido como la nación del Amor y actualmente el mundo está necesitado de eso, la misión que voy a encomendarte es que hagas ver a tus compañeros que el amor siempre ha estado allí.

—En pocas palabras quieres que actué como una especie de Celestina, para con el resto de mis compañeros.

—Exactamente.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

—Tú no me dejaste terminar la primera vez que me manifesté ante ti.

—No se pensé que me solicitarías algo imposible como la paz mundial, que Inglaterra tenga buen gusto, que Estados Unidos deje de ser tan metiche, eliminar el crimen organizado de México y Colombia, que Alemania se aloque, que Prusia y Dinamarca dejen de ser tan engreídos, que Argentina sea realmente sencillita, que Chile se decida de una vez si salir con México o Argentina, que Brasil vuelva a sus días de gloria en el fútbol…. (y siguió así por casi cuarenta minutos más), que Italia pruebe otras alternativas además de la pasta, que Romano deje de ser tan iracundo, que España tenga un gobierno estable, que Rusia deje de dar mie…

—SUFICIENTE, lo vas a hacer ¿si o no? —interrumpió la divinidad harto de escuchar a toda la geografía que compone este mundo.

—Cuenta con ello.

—Muy bien me retiro.

—Oye espera al menos hazme volver a la normalidad.

—Ah sobre eso, por cada buena acción que hagas, volverás a tu apariencia original.

—Espera, espera no eres tú el creador de todo lo respirable e irrespirable, dador de vida, aquel que otorga enormes cejas y feo cabello, ¿por qué no haces algo al respecto?

—Para que aprendas una lección, y por cierto deberías ser más amable con Inglaterra—respondió la divinidad antes de desaparecer.

—Muy bien es hora de que el hermano mayor haga algo al respecto, así que comencemos ya.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Muy bien ahora nuestros protagonistas serán el hermanito Francis y el Tsundere favorito de muchas England (aunque para mi es Italia Romano), así que como sospechan habrá FrUk, no puedo evitarlo amo a estos dos locos :3**

**Otras parejas que aparecerán: Gerita, Spamano, SuFin, UsMex (obviamente ellos no podían faltar, los veo hasta en la sopa), en fin y otras que también harán su aparición estelar.**

**Aparecerá también El Tomato Gang (amo a Bélgica y Holanda) y habrá participación activa de Seychelles, Canadá y Sealand.**

**Sin más que agregar por el momento me despido, gracias por su atención.**

**Por cierto Celestino/a de acuerdo a la definición es persona que actúa como intermediaria en relaciones amorosas o sexuales, en resumen Francis sera todo un alcahuete.**


	2. Una Disculpa

**Una Disculpa**

* * *

Ofrezco una disculpa a las personas que estaban leyendo y siguiendo este fic pero realmente dudo mucho poder continuarlo, al principio cuando lo empecé a escribir me pareció buena idea; pero la universidad, las practicas con el equipo de softball y ahora el acondicionamiento físico (si con softball, no bastase) me dejan muerta.

Cuando llego a tener horas o días libres estoy literalmente sin ideas para escribir y eso realmente es frustrante, quería hacer un fic multiparing de hecho ese era el objetivo inicial pero las únicas que tenía planeadas eran FrUk y UsMex (que casualmente son mis favoritas); algo que detesto como lectora de fanfics y escritora (amateur ya que solo llevo escrito un one-shot), es el bashing a algún personaje o los out of characters (ooc), yo lo considero un insulto al autor y su obra, quiero evitar caer en ese vicio.

Ahora la escuela y el softball son mi prioridad; tal vez vuelva a postear el fic en algún momento pero como un one-shot y las parejas principales serán las antes mencionadas, también estoy escribiendo dos fics históricos los cuales son muy demandantes, espero publicarlos lo antes posible, agradezco su atención, nos leeremos entre fics.

P.D. Tal vez muchas personas se les haga extraño la manera en la que relaciono a América y México; por lo general al personaje de México lo ponen como una/un tsundere (como si un hubiera suficientes Tsunderes en Hetalia) anti-yankees el cual trata al personaje de Alfred literalmente con el látigo de su desprecio, además de todo poseedor o poseedora de una belleza absurda o cautivadora capaz de derretir las corneas y despojar de todo sentido común a los canon, en pocas palabras abundan las Mary Sues o Gary Stus.

Quiero darle un nuevo giro al UsMex (el cual bien trabajado es una pareja encantadora, y además la más probable si es que Hidekaz crea al personaje de México, y espero de todo corazón que sea chica, si no aun puedo shipear al Kimchiburguer (USA-Corea del Sur, últimamente se están ganando un lugar especial en mi corazoncito).

Yo como mexicana no odio a los estadounidenses, ni me refiero a ellos por "gringos", tengo familia y amistades en los Estados Unidos (mexicanos y estadounidenses), practico uno de sus deportes y quiero perfeccionar mi inglés; como nación son realmente admirables el solo hecho de que se ayuden tanto entre ellos y además tengan leyes y normas de protección a los animales bien justifica mi admiración a su país (ojo: como todos los países tienen cola que le pisen).

Algo que también busco, es apegarme al personaje de Alfred F. Jones el cual no es un patán abusivo en búsqueda de poder como muchos lo retratan en el fandom, el mismo Hidekaz describe a Alfred como un "niño en cuerpo de adulto", su crecimiento tan increíblemente rápido como nación evito que disfrutara su niñez, obsesionado con los super héroes él busca convertirse en uno, su intención nunca es dañar o lastimar, inclusive Hidekaz menciona que Alfred tiene un gran corazón y se preocupa por sus amigos, digamos que necesita de alguien que le ponga los pies en la tierra de vez en cuando y además sepa lidiar con su personalidad tan "única", por eso mi OC de México es diferente a las demás, inclusive le puse un nombre distinto (Ximena), además el nombre de María esta sobreexplotado.

Para mí, México debe ser una chica, no la más infinitamente hermosa y despampanante, sino más bien yo la pondría en la categoría de "linda o cute", con un corazón de oro, de personalidad amigable, no es de pelearse con todos, ya suficientes problemas tiene en casa como para además ponerse con Sansón a las patadas lo que es muy irónico es que sea buena en los deportes de contacto como el Boxeo (deporte que comparte con Alfred) y el Tae Kwon Do, digamos que si la provocas, te rompe la cara xD, además como es bien sabido las mexicanas somos muy maternales digamos que Ximena es una mama gallina y Alfred le parece adorable y tierno, también Alfred si se trata de Ximena muestra una personalidad un poco más madura (es su damisela en peligro) con tal de protegerla o ayudarla dentro de sus posibilidades; para mí ambos personajes se complementan muy bien. Bueno este es mi punto de vista lo bueno es que he encontrado personas que comparten conmigo esta manera de ver a la pareja, muchísimas gracias, el UsMex es amor no odio n.n.

Sin más que agregar por el momento me despido, gracias por su atención.


End file.
